


你就是我的明星

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ





	你就是我的明星

庞宽狡猾的没有用还回家吗，就像这里真的是他们俩的家一样。而彭磊也就上套的摇头，嘴唇从后颈一路爬到庞宽的嘴唇上，仔细又小心的舔，眼看着庞宽闭了眼睛就更肆无忌惮的突破进入，边搅和着唾液纠缠着舌头吮吸，边偷偷编排要在漫画里把庞宽画成个裤裆总鼓起来的色情狂报刚才的一箭之仇。

他数着庞宽眼皮上颤抖的睫毛，听着庞宽从鼻子里漏出来的小声求欢似的哼哼，包住庞宽攥着他衣角的手往裤子拉链上带，最后一丝愧疚也消散殆尽。庞宽是真的很色情。

而庞宽只觉得接吻的感觉实在比他看过的所有黄片儿加起来都好，舌头和舌头嘴唇和嘴唇的紧密贴合根本不是任何男男女女的抽插进入和放纵喘息能够相比。他越发确认比起交媾本身，拥抱和接吻才更具有无可替代的意义。毕竟前者可以只是性欲，甚至可以用手更舒服快速方便的解决，但后者却是爱是亲密，是只有一个人类和另一个人类才能够做到的事情。

他含着彭磊的舌头也被彭磊含着，手顺从又灵活的解开拉锁包住彭磊，忽视自己也硬的不行，最终急迫又不舍的结束了这个漫长却还始终不够长的吻。

“我不会离开你，我爱你。”

他又一次重复，不给彭磊机会做出任何反应就跪下去和胀大的阴茎开始新一轮舌吻。他被顶出一串夹在闷喘里的咳嗽，最后被同样大喘气的彭磊强硬分开拉上了床，来不及埋怨，就又被彭磊教育似的含住他，磕碰着牙齿吐字更含混不清。

“慢…慢点儿。”

他感觉硬的更厉害几乎绷着小腹就要射在彭磊嘴里，却又憋着口气，有样学样的也含住了彭磊的那根。谁的牙齿又磕到谁已经不重要了，他们吮着彼此的性器舌吻，还有什么比这更亲昵的浪漫吗？庞宽想不到，彭磊也想不到。他们只都努力的鼓动口腔吞咽，又作弊的用手指套弄根部推挤囊袋。最后是彭磊先揉上庞宽的臀肉边不轻不重的落下巴掌边前后吐弄，而庞宽只不管不顾的把彭磊咽的更深，极度反胃又兴奋的让粗大的柱身顶端操开他的喉咙。高潮到的不分先后，他们都吃了一嘴精液，又默契的爬到一起接吻。

“……你不能离开我。”

彭磊现在的喘息又烫又腥，嘴唇舌头唾液精液都再分不清彼此，却还斤斤计较似的重复。而庞宽只笑着捉着彭磊的手往嘴里塞，舔弄的足够湿之后又绕向身后还禁闭着的穴口，可彭磊却退缩了。

“我怕弄疼你…”

“我不怕，死亡都没关系，我不会离开你。”

彭磊想说这样就很舒服了，他已经很满足了。虽然他不会承认自己还需要一点时间或者一点别的不知道什么玩意儿去克服这种患得患失，但庞宽却像看透他似的缠上去咬他的耳朵。

“你弄疼我吧，我想被你弄疼。”

没人能拒绝这样的庞宽，尤其是他彭磊。他不知道什么时候就又硬的不行，无师自通的踩着会让庞宽疼却又足够能让庞宽爽的点进入，仪式感更大于实质，由于已经享受过一轮显得更加游刃有余。他干到庞宽从低喘到露出哭腔，直到现在彻底哑了嗓子再叫不出半点声音。他从这种全然的控制和占有里得到了比身体更满足的快感，一遍遍着魔似的重复你不能离开我，庞宽也就予取予求不厌其烦的回应着他不会离开，最终又在这场拉锯战里败下阵了似的禁不住求饶。

“不行…彭磊，我真的……求你了…求你。”

庞宽甚至不知道自己在祈求什么，可彭磊只更慢更深的进入又突兀加快的力度，顶的他碎开似的只能瞪着眼睛张着嘴吸气又突然停下，像被欺负的小孩儿似的，在他脖子上咬出一个牙印。

“你不能离开我……”

“我不…不会离开你。”

他用气音回应，足够虚弱又足够坚定，终于在彭磊的下一个冲刺里一起射了出去。庞宽弄脏了床单，而彭磊弄脏了庞宽。他不愿退出来，死死的抱紧却还是抵不住海绵体疲软的自然反应，受了委屈般咬着嘴唇看着自己滑出来，又看着自己的精液从庞宽体内流出来，嘴唇就从后颈一直沿着脊骨吻下去，最终在庞宽的颤栗里拿舌头戳进去堵住。他知道庞宽已经连哭都哭不出动静了，一下下舔着精液和肠液把人翻成平躺，随即就有点意外的被胡撸了两下湿成一片的头发。

“我…不会离开你。”

他在庞宽的褶皱上又咬出一个痕迹，感受着庞宽瑟缩却摊开自己接受他的控制，终于暂时松了口气似的爬回去重新从背后搂住庞宽，脑袋越过肩膀又去接吻。他觉得自己好像有点忘记要去哪里了，想了想又发现好像也不在乎了。就像孤零零的船在浪潮里沉浮了太久终于找到港口，他想可以先待几天，在庞宽有点弯道的鼻梁上玩滑滑梯，然后在和庞宽一起，去玩很多别的东西，去很多别的地方。又想就这么二十年好像也不错，就这么一辈子也很好，反正庞宽说了那么多遍不会离开他了。


End file.
